


SHIT ASS HOE

by fabulouslxrry, lilackisses (sugarbabyhaz)



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslxrry/pseuds/fabulouslxrry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyhaz/pseuds/lilackisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you following me, little one?" Louis giggled.</p><p>"I don't like you leaving me, Loulou," Harry's face was suddenly serious, but pouting at the same time. Louis absolutely melts.</p><p>"Aww, Haz. I told you that I'll always be here for you. You'll never get rid of me," the older boy said while  hugging Harry.</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Louis and Harry are fluffy as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIT ASS HOE

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So there's a lot of time skips. I didn't use a lot of imagery because I can't write for shit. Please don't hate me. I'm a newbie. I chose not to put a warning because fuck you im mean. But before you start, ive got FOUR words for you:
> 
> READ WITH FUCKING CAUTION. :)

Jay and Anne were best friends in college, but they are now working together in the same company that they built. It might be a bit stressful being the leaders of the small business, but they knew it would be worth it because the company became a success after just a few months.

After three years, Jay's boyfriends proposed to her and she happily said yes. A year after Jay's wedding, Anne got engaged. Their lives has always been in sync and now that money is not a problem in their lives since they're both heads of a now famous company, they started talking about having children. They wanted to have their first kids at the same time so that their kids would have each other like they did.

Fortunately, Jay got pregnant with her first baby. Everything went smoothly in the nine months she carried her baby son. She named him Louis William.

Jay had to stay at home when she was pregnant with Louis, but after five months she decided that she has to work. Louis would be staying with his Dad.

There was some good and bad news after two years. Anne is now having a baby, Louis is two years old and a grown up according to him(He's a bit mature for a two year old), and the company is still a success for the former. Jay's husband cheated a few times which ended their marriage for the latter.

Despite being a cheater, Louis' dad raised him well. Now that he's out of the picture, Anne would be taking care of Louis along with her baby. She insisted that Jay should not worry about it because she is a strong woman. Jay tried her best not to and continued running the company while her best friend is taking a maternity leave.

Nine months later, Harry Edward was born and Louis could not get enough of him. There were not enough words in the vocabulary of his three year old self to describe what he felt when he saw the tiny baby wrapped in his auntie Anne's arms. Louis, even as young as he was, felt the need to protect this baby. He felt the need to be close to Harry at all times. He's been talking about Harry at school. Talking his teacher's ears off about the cutest little baby in the whole wide world, how he would always be there for him, how he would love him with all his heart, and that he would give him rainbows and butterflies because Harry is pretty. Louis would kiss Harry's forehead before going to school and right after he gets situated in the backseat where Harry would be in his carrier when Anne picks him up.

-

One night, Anne and Harry came over to have dinner in Jay's flat.

Louis suddenly stood up in his seat and cleared his throat to get the adults to notice him.

"Excuse me. Mummy, auntie Anne. Can I please have Harry? I would take care of him. I will love him forever. Please?"

He put his hands together pleading, his face serious.

The moms just laughed him off, and Louis pouted stomping his way to Harry where he was napping in the living room.

The older boy just stared, smiling at the sleeping bundle of warmth. He wanted to cuddle the baby, but the moms were afraid that he would get carried away and squeeze Harry too hard. Which is a bit stupid, Louis thinks, because he's been nothing but gentle toward the younger one.

"I will take care of you, Hazzy," a nickname that just came to him.

"No one would ever tear us apart. I won't let them. I love you, little bunny," he said, completely unaware of the fond, knowing looks that Anne and Jay have on their faces.

-

Harry was two years old and Louis was four.

The blue eyed boy would always hold Harry's hand when they walk in the park. He wanted to carry him if the younger boy got tired, but he wasn't strong enough. All he could do was pout and look at Anne like it was unfair because she could carry Harry. Most of the time, Louis would be guiding Harry when walking. Louis would pretend to fall too if Harry accidentally stumbles because he didn't want the little boy to feel bad. Harry would laugh at him and Louis' eyes would light up like it was Christmas.

The boys have been playing in the sandbox. Louis has been preventing Harry from eating the sand for quite a while. It seemed like Harry was doing it for the purpose of the older boy touching him.

Anne told Jay about this and they can't help but point out that Harry had this glow in his eyes whenever he looks at Louis.

-

"Mummy, why is Harry so pretty? The girls in my class are ugly."

"Louis," his mum says, rolling her eyes in pure fondness, "Everyone is pretty in their own way."

"No," Louis replied, "Harry is the more pretty of them all."

"You mean prettiest, love."

"Yes, that. I just want to kiss him all over."

Jay's eyes widened at that.

"Where on Earth did you get that from?"

"I saw it on the telly! It looked fun. Haz might like it."

"Okay? But you've been kissing him on the forehead ever since he was a baby."

"Yeah, but still."

-

Louis is six years old and Harry is four.

Louis and Harry are in that stage where they are more inseparable if that's even possible. They are always together.

Since they're both bigger now, Anne and Jay allowed Louis to let him take Harry to his room. Harry would always kiss him on the cheek and say thank you for walking him then Louis would always blush after.

Harry follows Louis everywhere even if the older boy just wants to drink water. He'd hold on to the back of Louis' shirt and the older boy would smile at him. Harry would smile back, dimples on display. Louis would poke them and they'd laugh like it's the funniest thing in the world.

"Why are you following me, little one?" Louis giggled.

"I don't like you leaving me, Loulou," Harry's face was suddenly serious, but pouting at the same time. Louis absolutely melts.

"Aww, Haz. I told you that I'll always be here for you. You'll never get rid of me," the older boy said while hugging Harry.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Even pinky promise?" his lips starting to smile.

"As long as you do the same! Pinky promise not to leave each other, okay?"

"Okay, Loulou. I'll never leave you! Pinky pinky!"

-

Louis walks in the kitchen then running straight to his mum. Jay was startled, a hand over her chest, breathing heavily.

"Goodness, Boo. You scared me. What is it, love?"

"Muuum," he whined. "Where's my Hazzy? Why isn't he here?"

"Oh. Baby, Harry and his mum went to the hospital."

Louis gasps. "What?! Why?! Is Auntie Anne alright?" His eyes suddenly wide, "Oh, no! Is my Haz sick?! Mummy, we have to go! Now!" He screamed, pulling his mum's hand.

"Louis, there's nothing to worry about. Anne called and she told me that Harry's not feeling well. He could just be getting the flu."

"That's not nothing, mum! Little Harry is hurting and I'm not there for him! I promised I'd always be there for him. Pinky even."

"Aww, baby. We'll visit them right after they get home, okay?" She said while hugging her son to her chest.

-

It turns out that Anne and Harry had to stay for another day at the hospital, and Louis' heart is hurting(according to him).

"Why are they still there? It's taking too long."

"They had to run a few tests on Harry, baby."

"Poor Hazzy. He's all by himself." He said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"He has his mum by his side, Louis. He's not alone."

"But I want to be the one by his side. Always."

Jay's heart aches because of her son. He's so loving and caring.

-

Jay and Louis came over the next day, the latter screaming for Harry right after the door opens.

"Harry! My little baby! I missed you!"

"Louis, hun! Harry might be sleepi-"

"It's okay, Jay. He's watching his tv show."

They can hear Harry shouting back that he missed Louis too. Louis tickling him, and the little boy giggling.

"How is he?" Anne bowed her head, shoulders starting to shake.

"He's been crying at home lately. I think he's trying not to show you and Louis he's hurting, but he tells me that his head hurts. He says he feels weak, and he keeps on stumbling a few times. It hurts me. I wish I could take his pain away."

"Oh, hun," Jay hugs her hard. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so, but it might be serious, Jay. Nothing's confirmed yet, but the doctor said he's showing signs of having a tumor," Anne fully sobbing. "We have to do a CT scan and an MRI to be sure. I really hope it's nothing. I love my baby so much!"

Harry heard his mum saying the last sentence. She better be talking about him because he was her only baby. Maybe except Louis. He ran to his mum, but he tripped and fell down on the floor. Louis was fast to help him. Patting the dirt from his knee and kissing it. The little boy blushed and kissed the older boy's cheek as a thank you.

He rushed to his mum's side hugging her legs, Louis doing the same thing on the other side. They were both looking up to her with curious eyes.

"Mummy, why are you crying? Don't worry, I love you, too!"

Anne cried even more, kneeling down and hugging the two boys. Harry's lips started to wobble, sad because his mum is crying. Louis did the same because seeing Harry sad made him sad too.

"It's nothing, love. Something just got stuck in mummy's eye. It won't go away. It's a real bummer." She breathed out with a shaky, forced giggle.

"Let me blow it for you!"

"Thank you, baby."

-

They were in the living room, in the middle of the fort they made.

"You've been sleeping a lot lately."

"I'm always tired. Hospitals are ew."

"What? You were there? But, why? I thought you were okay now."

"I know. But mummy, makes me go anyway. She's been crying a lot, too."

"Aww, don't pout. It could be some dirt again."

"Maybe. Can we sleep? Please, Loulou?" and who was Louis to turn those puppy eyes down.

-

Anne called Jay to tell her the news.

"I just got off the phone with the doctor. He told me the results."

"Oh, please be good. Please."

"That's what I thought, too." Anne whimpered.

Jay immediately knew what it meant and told her that she's coming over with her son.

"Louis, baby, we're going to Harry's. Come on. Faster."

The boy ran to his mother's side, his face full of excitement. He just loved being with Harry. He loved playing with his curls and poking his dimples because it makes Harry giggle. His giggles sounds like it came from an angel. Louis has never heard an angel laugh, but he's pretty sure it's close.

-

"Little angel!"

"Hi, Lou! You always give me different names."

"Well, they fit you, you baby, bunny, angel you. You are a cutie," he replies, pinching Harry's cheeks.

"Stop," he giggled. "I'm not."

Louis gasps like it offended him. It really did.

"How could you say that?! You should be in one of those places where people see you. The zoo!"

"But I'm not an animal," Harry pouts.

"I'm kidding! You look like a frog though."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, a very pretty frog!"

"Fine." He said, blushing. "But you look like a hedgehog!"

"Yeah, people say that a lot. Anyway, I was talking about one of those museums, I think. We went there for a field trip once. It was beautiful. Just like you."

Harry's still blushing hard.

"Thank you, boo." He hugged Louis.

"You're welcome. Wait, nevermind. You shouldn't be on museums."

"Why not?"

"I should be the only one that could look at you. And your mum and mine."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I don't want to be in a mu.. musi.. whatever that is. If I'm there, I won't be with you. We promised no leaving. Pinky pinky!"

"Yeah. That's right. No leaving, okay?"

Harry nodded, his smile almost reaching his ear.

-

"You should tell Louis."

"But he might not understand. He's just a kid."

"You're right. But still.."

"I don't know. He won't be able to handle it, Anne. He loves your baby too much. What am I going to say if he asks where Harry is if Harry-" Jay couldn't finish her question because it hurts a lot. That little boy is almost like a son to her. "I'm so sorry, love. I hope it goes away. He does therapy, right?"

"Yeah. It's so hard seeing him like that. He's so weak." It really is hard to see your baby suffering. What's worse is he tries to act brave and strong for her, Jay, and Louis.

-

Jay invited Anne to a cafe to take her mind off the situation for a bit.

"Hey, how are you? How's Haz?"

"I'm okay, actually. Harry's been getting strong lately. He's always happy."

"Aww, that's great news! I hope he keeps on feeling well and eventually, be free from it."

"I really do! He's just a little boy, you know? He still has a lot of years to live!"

"I do know. I'll always hope for the better. Think positive, hun. Everything works out in the end."

-

"Little pretty baby," he said trying to get Harry's attention from the telly. "You haven't been sleepy recently. Are you okay?"

"The doctor says I'm getting better! I feel pretty good, too!"

Louis frowns. He faced Harry and held his tiny hands.

"But still sick?"

"A little bit."

"I wish I could take it from you. That way you won't have to hurt."

"But you'll be the one hurting which makes me sad. It's the same thing as hurting my heart, Loulou!"

"I'm sorry! We'll let the bug get it since it almost bit you."

Harry tilts his head in confusion.

"That's mean. It didn't do anything. You even kicked it, you meanie."

"I'm not mean. Like I said, I don't want you hurt."

Harry hugged him tight, like always, kissing Louis' cheek.

-

A ring from her cellphone woke Jay up at 2:30 in the morning. She picked it up and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"He-llo?" She could hear whimpers on the other side. "Anne?" Jay looked at the caller ID and it was indeed Anne. She sat up so fast that she got a bit dizzy.

"Oh, my gosh. What happened? Slow down, please. Anne, you're scaring me."

"I had to rush Harry to the hospital! He was vomiting everywhere, and he said it was hurting too much! He was crying so hard!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm on my way there. Which hospital did you go to?"

Jay wrote the address down and felt sorry for waking Louis up. She had to because it might be the last time that Louis and Harry will see each other.

-

"Why are you crying, mummy? Where are we going?" His head kept on nodding off.

"Everything's going to be okay, Boo. We're going to the hospital."

He's come to the point where he associates hospital to Harry so he panics. His eyes suddenly wide awake.

"No! Is it my little baby?! Mummy, what's wrong?! Is he okay? Tell me! Poor Hazzy!"

Jay was crying because of how hysterical her son looked.

"Louis, calm down. It's okay. C'mon, we have to go to his room."

-

"Harry! Baby!" he whispered against Harry's ear. Pushing his curls away from his forehead and behind his tiny ears.

"Lou, let him rest," said Jay.

"Why does he have to rest? He said was feeling better. Why are we here?"

"Baby, listen to me."

Louis looks at Anne with sad eyes. A pout formed on his thin lips.

"Louis, my baby is very sick. He might not make it." Anne starting to sob again.

"He should eat his vegetables! And drink medicine so the sick could go away! What is he not going to make?"

"No, Louis. One day he might not wake up. One day he might leave us."

Louis' jaw drops, his eyes wide. He turned his head so fast, Anne thought it could snap.

"No! That's not right! He promised!"

"What did he promise, Boo?" His mum asked.

"He promised not to leave me. Haz said we'll never leave each other, ever."

"Oh, sweetie." Jay gathered her son in her arms, holding the distraught boy.

"He even pinky promised! Pinky promises can't be broken. Harry!"

The nurse had to check on the room because of the loud scream. She left with a heartache when she saw a blue eyed boy clutching the patient's hand like it was his life.

But Harry is Louis' life. His world revolves around him. He's the sun. He brightens his day just by seeing him. But not today. Not when his baby looks lifeless on the hospital bed.

He stayed by his side the whole night. Technically, morning. He refused to go home or even sleep on the couch. The nurses had no choice but to let him sleep with Harry on the bed as long as he doesn't bother him. He's not bothering him. He's just trying to hug him through the weird wires connected to his baby.

-

Harry was delighted to see Louis by his side when he woke up.

"Louis," he whispered. "You're squeezing my hand."

"Little angel! You're awake! Are you okay?! Mummy! Auntie Anne!"

"You're so loud, Loulou." He teased.

Louis took him seriously.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. "Does your little head hurt?"

"No. I actually feel good. Maybe it was because you were beside me." Harry replied, giggling.

"Yeah? You scared us, Hazzy. Don't do that again. Ever!"

"I can't control that. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, little one. Don't apologise." Louis kissed his pink cheeks.

-

The doctor run a few tests and were happy to announce that Harry is finally getting better. He was showing signs of getting healthier. The headaches rarely came. The vomiting stopped. He was a happy kid. Louis, Anne, and Jay were ecstatic to hear that.

-

Louis and Harry were having a sleepover.

They watched Disney movies, ate some popcorn and ice cream, had a tickle fight, played games and many more.

They brushed their teeth together, staring at each other while also making funny faces. They both had to use a stool to use the sink.

Louis ran to the bed claiming his side. Harry climbed in, scooting closer to Louis' side.

"Not close enough," Harry whispered.

Louis turned him around so Harry's back was facing his front. He wrapped his arm around his waist and held him tight, nuzzling against Harry's neck.

"That tickles!" Harry said, giggling. Louis blew a raspberry.

"Silly Louis."

"You love it!"

"I do!" He looked back at Louis, smiling at him.

"Good night, little one." Louis kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Good night, boo." He replied, snuggling against Louis.

"Don't leave me, okay? You pinky promise?"

"Never in a million years! Pinky promise."

"Good. I love you, little bunny." He kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I love you, too, Loulou."

They both fell asleep with a huge smile on their faces.

-

When Louis woke up, Harry never did.


End file.
